Matt's little b tch Al
by the epic me8872
Summary: so basically a roleplay I did with a friend with the paring of 2pCanadax2pAmerica there's three lemons in it the second one has bondage involved. if you don't like yaoi, guyxguy stuff the please don't read but if you do enjoy yaoi smut then read enjoy review all that lovely stuff and I did post this earlier but I had to go back and edit it cause I realized how much stuff I missed
1. Chapter 1

A/N: All right this here is a roleplay I did with a friend over the course of two days, it has the paring of 2pCanada(Matt) X 2pAmerica(Al/Allen). I did some editing and I'm sorry for poor grammar but I did my best. There are two lemons in this if you don't like that then please leave, the second lemon has bondage so if you don't like that you may leave too, no one is makin you read this but if you love smut and like the paring then please continue and have a nice day please review! Al/Allens actions/lines will be in [ ] and the two girls that are mentioned later on are just two girls who kinda take care of them I guess just something we randomly threw in so yeah! Enjoy~!

*Matt is siting on the couch flipping through TV Chanel's looking to see if a hockey game was on*

[*Al comes in and stands in front of the tv with and obvious bulge in his pants*]

*Matt looks up at Al with a bored look on his face* "hay hoser ya wanna get out of the way" *see's Al's little issue and smirks* "what's amateur with you? Oliver deny you sex or something?"

["Nah I don't like Oliver and pulse he has that English Artie guy or whatever" *smirks* "I want you". ]

*Matt looks at Al boredly then smirks unzipping his pants and looks into Al's eyes* "you want it? come get it"

[ * Al strips and walks over straddles Matt's lap and pulls Matt's curl*]

*grunt's at the feeling of Al tugging his curl and flips there position so Al is laying under Matt on the couch and caches their lips together in a kiss forcing his tongue in to Al's mouth grinding their hips together*

[*moans into the kiss, kissing back and digs his nails into Matt's back* ]

*growls at Al for the marks his back and brakes the kiss, strips off his shirt and leans back down and bites Al's ear whispers his ear* "what do you want" *licks the rim of Al's ear chuckling*

[*groans and says with a smirk* "I want you to fuck me so hard I can't stand"]

*grins sadistically and sits up and grins* "we don't have any lube so you better get sucking like the little bitch you are" *grabs Al and pushes him to the floor between his legs*

[* Al take Matt's dick into his mouth ruining his tongue all along his length*]

*moans at the warmth around his length and grabs Al's hair and forces him to take the inter length* "suck it properly"

[*takes more in a sucking long and hard*]

"that's better" *smirks and after a couple of minutes pulls Al into his lap, biting his lips and kisses him once more grinding his hips to Al's*

[*kisses back running his hands though Matt's hair brushing his curl wanting to get on with this*]

*groans and lines up with Al's entrance and slams into him with force pushing his entire length in Al's tight heat* "oh god dint think you'd be this tight"

[*moans and groans loudly loving the feel of the pain and the feel of Matt inside him* ]

*grins at the sound Al's making and thrusts up faster and harder, grabbing a hold of Al's length pumping with his thrusts*

[*moans loudly panting just loving the roughness but wanting release*]

*hears the want in Al's moans and smirks and stops all movement and look at Al evilly* "you want to come? then beg for it I want to hear you beg for release like the little slut you are*

["God I hate you, fine! *pant* Matt please, give it to me please~ I want you sooo! Bad! *pant* just let my cum please~" ]

{*smirks and starts thrusting once more grabbing a fist full of Al's hair and clams Al's mouth ounce more flicking his Nantucket* "cum for me little bitch" *thrusts harder feeling his own release*}

[*arches back and moans Matt's name loudly cuming hard*]

*thrust up one more time and cums* "fuck Al..."

[*lies there a panting mess*]

*pants a little then gets up and zips his pants and smirks down at Al* "that was fun but I got to go, see ya latter" *grabs his shirt and walks out the front door*

["the fuck?! What an ass he just fucking leaves me"

(somewhat of a time skip)*Al sits on the couch waiting for Matt to come home from where ever he went*]

*Matt walks through the door with a small grin on his face he went to go see how his 1p self was doing and got a bottle of his famous maple syrup*

["You left just for some stupid syrup?" *flips through the Chanel's lookin' for something good to watch*]

"no limp dick I went to check on Matthew and how he's doing, you know not to many people can see him hell his boyfriend can barely see him" *glares at Allen and puts the bottle on the table and walks over to Allen* "stop moping like some chick on her fricking period my god you're a man act like one, I left because I at least give a shit about my 1p"

["Okay, god calm down gesh! I'm not moping can't I just fucking sit a watch the damn TV?" *glares at Matt*]

*eyebrow twitches angrily* "oh really" *hops over the couch and takes Allen's chin between his thumb and index finger and looks in to his blood red eyes* "don't fuck with me, i may be a little high at the moment but I can see it in your eyes your pissed because I walked out on you after sex to hang out with Matthew, did you really expect me to stay with you?"

[*swallows thickly* " we'll yeah I am pissed but, I should have known better then trust you. You always walk out! But I thought this one time it would be different, but I guess not!"]

*sighs and rolls eyes* "god help me not to kill this fucking idiot, you know you can be such a pain and I wonder why i put up with you" *leans down and captures Allen's lips in a hard kiss for a second and brakes it* "but if i didn't id have nothing"

["You wouldn't have nothing you'd still have that girl your always trying to kiss" *smirks* "but doesn't look like you'll get her anytime"]

*glares at Al* "leave her out of this she takes care of every one that come to her, and any way like you can talk what about that girl you stay with? I've read what they talk about and I mean everything"

[*smirks* heh it was a kiss worth steeling got some chocolate too, bet you couldn't get away with anything like that"]

*Grits teeth* "well at least I get to sleep in a bed with her, you sleep in the floor or the closet, anyway I read something about fucking with our drinks want to explain that?"

["Just gonna slip a little somethin in our drinks to keep us harder longer that's all" *smirks*]

"and you think I need that? I can go three rounds only coming once your the one that needs that" *smirks, let's go of Allen's face and grabs the crotch of his pants* "unless you want to test this theory of mine I suggest you shut the hell up before you say something that's going to get your jaw broke"

[*groans lightly at the presser and smirks* "why don't you make me shut up Hmmm?"]

*smirks and slams Allen down on to the couch* "with pleasure" *grabs a fist full of Allen's hair and forces him to meet Matt in to a kiss*

[* gasps at the sudden force but kisses back*]

*bites Allen's bottom lip hard almost drawing blood, Matt forcing his tongue into Allen's mouth, also rubbing him through his pants wanting to hear his brothers moans*

[*Al moans getting hard from Matt touching him*]

*brakes the kiss grinning* "someone's a little more vocal this time around, you just cant wait to be fucked can you?" *rips Al's pants and underwear down and go's and takes Al in his mouth*

[*moans, hips lifting slightly at the feel of Matt's mouth around his length*]

*grabs Al's hips and forces him to keep the down on the couch and to keep him from moving* "I sewer if you don't stay still ill tie you to one of the beds up stairs"

["heh sounds like fun to me"]

*raises an eyebrow and smirks* "if you think so then I'm not complaining" *picks Allen up over his shoulder and carry's him to the closest bedroom witch happened to be Matt's, once in a room he tosses Allen on to the bed, and goes to look for the rope he keeps in his closet finds the rope and walks over to the bed smirking down at al* "so how you want to do this tied to the head board or hand behind your back and legs tied to the bed post? Either way it's going to happen so you might as well chose"

["Hmmm... *Thinks for a moment* I guess hands behind my back and legs tied to the posts"]

"Ok then strip, it's a pain to do this with cloths on" *Matt starts to strips his clothes*

[* Al strips everything off too* ]

*once both are naked, Matt starts to tie Allen up ginning sadistically" "I'm going to have to thank that German for this" *once the work has been done Matt shoves three fingers in Al's face knowing he'll know what to do*

[*takes the fingers in him mouth making sure to get the coated enough with his saliva* ]

*takes his fingers away from Al and pushes two in thrusting them while going and pumping Al's length grinning at how helpless he looks*

[*moans at the treatment being done by his brother*]

*Adds the third finger and starts moving them around, just teasing his brother in a way only he knows how* "tell me Al what do you want and how badly do you want it"

[*lightly moans at the third finger being added* "I want you to fuck me and I want it so bad"]

*gins and remove his fingers from Al and lines up with Al's entrance and at the last moment clamed Al's mouth and slamming in to his brother has hard as he could*

[*moans loudly into Matts mouth loving the roughness*]

*Matt stars a hard fast pace giving his brother all he had, Matt brakes the kiss to mark on Al's neck with a bit that brakes the skin, the taste of blood only adding to Matt's pleasure as he fucked his brother in to the mattress*

[*Al becomes a moaning mess beneath his brother he could feel both his release coming and the chafing of the ropes agents his ankles and hands as he's pounded in to the bed*]

*Matt struggles to hold back his release a little longer till he feels his brother's the walls around him tighten, gabbing a hold of Al's length he starts to pump him bringing them both over the edge muttering his brother's name* "oh fuck Allen!"

[*Al cums lowly moaning Matt's name*]

*Matt collapse on top of Al panting witch shortly be comes dry laughs, Matt then look at his brother and with a straight face says* "still think you need to drug our drinks?"

[*is panting hard but smirks and say* "yeah cause then maybe we'll break the bed and we could go all night"]

*rolls eyes and starts to untie the ropes* "then you better bring some sleeping pills for the girls" *once the ropes are untied Matt tosses them on the floor to be taken care of at a later time all he wanted to do now was sleep* "hay dandy dick I'll let you stay here tonight seeing as the rope cut into you ya won't be walking till tomorrow... and I'm sure I did a number on you to"

["yeah okay, ow..." *rubs his wrist were the ropes cut though* "but man did that feel good"]

*grunts in reply* "shut up and go to sleep dumb ass" *closes eyes and starts to drift off to sleep*

[*wines a little but cuddles up to Matt*]

*hears the wine and raps an arm around his brother and for the first time in years he slept holding his brother in his arms like when they were little*


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: okay this chapter happens the next day and again there's another lemon more 2pCanadaX2pAmerica goodness and If I do any more role plays I'll probably post them as other chapters too but for now chapter two! enjoy the lemony goodness!

(the next day) *Matt was sitting in the living room looking out the window watching the rain fall down with a sigh* "man it's just like that time" ~flash back~ *Matt and Allen where playing in the rain splashing each other with the water that formed in puddles on the ground when large man pushed Allen in to the side of a brick building, and the next thing Matt knew he was at his crying brothers side the man on the ground and Matt was yelling at the man he had somehow brought to the ground* "nobody ways a hand on my bwuver" after that they walked in to the house the get Oliver to fix him up, the last thing that he remembered was Allen thanking him* "fanks bro" Allen said taking mats hand* ~end flash back~ *Matt shacks his head and lets out a small laugh*

[*Al comes into the living room somewhat limping from last night he sees Matt siting on the couch and walks over to sit next to him* "what are you laughing for?"]

*looks at Allen with a blank stare* "just reminiscing about the past, the weather out is just like it was when you got your ass handed to you by some fat guy when we were little"

["Heh yeah you were always saving my ass back then" *smiles* "ah those were some fun times"]

*grins* "yeah we sure scared the fuck out of Oliver back then one of us was always coming home with blood all over us and most of the time it wasn't even ours, my god I missed those times you weren't such a fucking pain in my ass back them"

["Aww come on bro you still love me otherwise I wouldn't have this pain in my ass"]

*smirks* "god if that was supposed to be a joke that was the worst one yet, anyway why are you up I though your lazy ass wouldn't be out of bed for another 3 hours or so"

["I couldn't sleep anymore with the pain and I'm bored I didn't wanna lie there forever"]

"I take it I was a little too rough on you last night wasn't I?" *pulls Allen into his lap* "but that how you like it" *forces one of Allen's arms behind his back, moves in and starts biting Al's neck leaving marks that will bruised buy the next day*

[*groans and bits his lip breaking the skin a little*]

*looks at Allen to see him biting his lip and frowns* "oh no don't start muffling your sounds, I want to hear you screaming by the time I have my fun with you" *Matt still holding Al's arm behind him lifts his free hand up and pries his lip from between his teeth and move to bit the brunette's sensitive ear smirking happily*

[*groans again a reaching up with his free arm to tug on Matt's curl*]

*grunts at Al pulling his curl, thrusts up grinding his hips against Al's back side, letting go of Al's face Matt pulling, twisting and stroking Al's Nantucket, while whispering seductively/trustingly in his ear* "if you don't behave ill tie you up again, but this time I'll just leave you siting here hard and alone"

[*moans and groans at Matt stroking his Nantucket* "okay a-alright I'll behave"]

*smirks and give e light chuckle* "good boy that's what I want to hear" * lets go of AL's arm and slides a hand up his shirt and starts teasing one Al's nipples the other to grab the front of Al's pants*

[*Al moans and arches his back wanting more*]

*tugs Al's pants off and tries to get his shirt off not getting very far with it* "hay ya want to help me a bit?"

[*lifts his arms up to help slip the shirt off* ]

*once Allen is free of his clothing Matt lays him down on the couch striping his own cloths as well, one matt is free from his cloth he hovers over al then lens down and licks the dried blood off his lips while pushing into a kiss*

[*Al moans into the kiss then kisses back* ]

*Matt brakes the kiss and pulls something out of his pants pocket and throws his pants back on the floor* "that maple syrup wasn't the only thing I got from Matthews I got this from Francis" *holds up a small bottle of lube and tosses it to al* "why don't you help me put it on?"

[*smirks* "sure" *opens the bottle of lube and squirts some on to his hands then teasingly rubs it on Matt's dick* ]

*lets out a grunt and grabs Allen's wrists and holds them above his head and lines up and thrusts in to al* "fuck we did it twice yesterday and your still tight"

[*moans and says* "god and you're so big hmmmm~"]

*smirks and licks a trail up Al's neck to his ear and bites his ear and whispers* "oh you know all about it don't you" *starts thrusting in a hard fast pace trying to hit is g-spot*

[*throws his head back and moans loudly digging his nails in to Matt's shoulders* "Matt~!"]

"like I said I'd have you screaming" *grabs ahold of Al's length at starts to pump his hand at the same speed of his thrusts while leaning up to give Al's Nantucket a lick and a tug in joying the sounds his brother was making below him*

[*Al becomes a moaning mess beneath his brother from all the teasing being done he can feel his release coming feeling the coils of heat getting tighter*]

*feels Al tighten around him and stars thrusting faster till something snaps and he releases with a growl* "shit al ah~!"

[*feels Matt release and cums moaning Matt's name loudly* "Matt~!"]

*pant* "so did that kill your boredom or just your ass" *grins down at al*

[*pant* "both... *pant* and I don't think I can't walk either..."]

"Tch" *rolls eyes and picks al up and brings him to mats bed room* "this is the last time you're sleeping in my bed the inter night" *puts al on the bed and climes in as well holding his brother closes, Matt started thinking to himself 'when did I start to be ok with this?'*

[*clings to matt and groans a little as the pain starts to set in*]

"Yah want something to kill the pain?"

["Yeah that would be nice bro"]

*gets up and walks to the medicine cabinet at gets some pain meds and a glass of water, comes back and hands them to al*"These should do it"

["Okay, t-thanks bro "*lightly blushes feeling week and takes the medicine*]

*matt see him blush and thinks 'huh... that's kind of cute', gets back in to bed wrapping an arm around Al's waist and lays down* "you should be good now go to sleep, oh and nice blush Rudolf"

[*blushes darker and huffs*]

"Night bro"

"Night"


End file.
